The Pellet Town Heist
by John Dough1
Summary: When a well known cereal killer escapes, two young adventurers set out to capture him. But how and why did he escape in the first place?
1. Introduction

Accessing The C EYE A Database.  
  
Searching For Team Sprocket.  
  
File Found.  
  
Known Information:  
  
Team Sprocket has two known members - Betty and Krames. They have been getting increasingly bolder in their crimes.  
  
Recent Sightings:  
  
Tuesday, June 24th  
  
Team Sprocket is spotted in the Peridian City forest stealing cookies from innocent kids. Unknown citizen fends them off and gets the cookies back.  
  
Sunday, July 6th  
  
The Mabisco Chips Of Soy cookie factory is invaded by Team Sprocket. The factory provides 70% of the world's chocolate chip cookies. The same unknown citizen from the June 24th incident saves the day again.  
  
Thursday, July 31st  
  
Team Sprocket cuts off Pellet Town's water supply through the purification plant during the longest drought in history. Once again, the unknown citizen stops them and successfully restores the water supply.  
  
Friday, August 8th  
  
The leader of the mysterious Team Sprocket (Known only as Zeovanni) takes control of Can'toe island's radio tower and tries to play hypnotizing music in an attempt to take over the world. The heroic citizen stops Zeovanni and strangely makes him "Disappear" in a weird machine.  
  
Agent Assigned To Case:  
  
James Blond 


	2. The Fugitive

Team Sprocket  
  
"Are you sure about this, Betty? I mean, breaking a man out of jail is pretty dangerous. This is a maximum security prison, you know."  
  
"Krames, we have to do this. There's no other way!"  
  
"All right, let's go then."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John Dough  
  
Julia Bobberts was Pellet Town's only news reporter, but she did a very good job.  
  
"The famous giant golden cookie statue will be moving from it's current home at the Chips Of Soy factory to the Pellet Town museum today. The move is to celebrate the cookie's 50th birthday. It will take a total of 5 semi trucks to move the 100-foot diameter statue. Its value is estimated at over 8 million dollars.  
  
"In other news, the local Pellet Town Jail was broken in to by two masked bandits with high power water guns yesterday. While they didn't steal anything, they did break out a 3 time convicted cereal killer, Flammable The Cannibal. When asked about why the bandits weren't stopped the Chief Of Police said, 'They struck during our daily 24 hour long doughnut break! We weren't even there!'  
  
"The surveillance tape from inside the jail shows that the bandits were extremely fat and they wore heavy red and white coats. They also had fluffy white beards and a sleigh with 8 magical flying reindeer attached. If you see anybody that fits this description, please call the police at the Pellet Town Clunkin' Doughnuts Store."  
  
"The police in this town are worthless. They're always on a doughnut break when you need them the most." John Dough said in disgust as he turned off the TV.  
  
John Dough was a very small yet clever kid. He always outsmarts his teachers at school and has won many different Game Shows like Who Wants To Beat Up A Millionaire and Survivor: Preschool.  
  
"The fugitive cereal killer may be my chance to finally make a difference in this town. If I can catch him, people will start to respect me. But how will I do this?"  
  
John sat down on his couch. "Whoa! What did I sit on?" He got up and looked at where he tried to sit. "The Newspaper. The headline says 'Cereal Superstore Opens Up In Northern Pellet Town' Well, the best place to look for a fugitive cereal killer will probably be there. I better not waste any time. I've got to go there right now!"  
  
John grabbed his Pokeballs and ran out his front door, on his way to the Superstore.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James Blond  
  
James Blond slowly walked out to his mailbox. It was a very nice day, but he still had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know why, but his feelings were usually right.  
  
James reached in to his mailbox and pulled the contents out. "Bill.bill.love letter.bill.bill.death threat from cold finger.bill.candy bar? Who would mail me a candy bar?"  
  
James looked at the packaging. It was a double mint HerShe bar. "Well, at least it's my favorite kind. Time for a snack." When he opened the packaging, James was surprised by what he saw. Instead of the usual plain top there were words engraved into the chocolate.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear James,  
  
Your mission, if you should wish to accept it, (And if you don't, YOU'RE FIRED!) is to travel to the newly opened Cereal Superstore in northern Pellet town. We have received a tip that the recently escaped cereal killer, Flammable The Cannibal will try to kidnap several innocent boxes of cereal there later today. We want you to apprehend Flammable and return him to the proper authorities.  
  
Your friends and employers,  
  
The C EYE A  
  
PS To ensure that nobody other than you will see it, this message will melt in 30 minutes.  
  
"What ever happened to the good ol' days of top secret messages self destructing after you've viewed them? The C EYE A must really be trying to save money. Cheapskates. It's nice to have a new mission, though. I guess I better get started!" 


	3. Flammable's Heist

Team Sprocket  
  
"Hey Betty, I just saw a news story about the guy we busted out of jail!"  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Well, they believed the surveillance tape!"  
  
"Ha! See? I knew replacing the real tape with my 'Santas Gone Wild' video would work!"  
  
"That's the best idea you've ever had, Betty!"  
  
"You've seen nothing yet, Krames! It's time for phase two!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John Dough  
  
"Wow, it looks like I'm a little too late!" John Dough had arrived at the Cereal Superstore, but he was far from the first one there. Outside there were 24 police cars, with officers to match each one. The whole Pellet Town police force had shown up for the occasion.  
  
"I still have to do something, though." John walked around the building to the back. "Ah, a door! How convenient! It's even unlocked! Stupid cops. They always cover the front door, but they never get the back one." John opened it up and ducked inside.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flammable The Cannibal  
  
Flammable looked outside the store's front windows. "The cops? But how did they find out I was here? I better do this fast!"  
  
Flammable looked around the store. There were 50 customers inside, despite the store's relatively small size. "50. That's a good number of hostages." With a final nod of his head, Flammable started the take-over.  
  
"All right, everybody get down on the ground! NOW! I have a high power water gun, and if you don't do what I say you will get all wet and stuff!"  
  
Everybody in the store immediately followed the order. "NOT MY BABY! OH PLEASE, NOT MY BABY!" A lady in the back screamed. "HE'S AFRAID OF WATER!"  
  
On the other side of the store a man yelled, "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING!"  
  
"OK, stop overreacting, people! I'm just going to kidnap some cereal, geez. Just stay calm and everything will be alright!" Flammable knew the customers would get freaked out, but he wasn't expecting this.  
  
Flammable walked to the nearest display rack. "Fruit Hoops. Mmm, those will taste good later tonight." Flammable chuckled. "Oh yes, yes they will."  
  
Out of the corner of his diabolical eye, Flammable saw his favorite cereal - Clareese's Puffs. He ran to them and grabbed a box. "Why hello, Clareese." Flammable grinned. "I haven't seen you for a while. Have you missed me?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John Dough  
  
John observed all of this in horror. "I've got to save those poor cereals!" He thought to himself. John looked around the store and noticed everybody was very freaked out. "I've got an idea!"  
  
Crawling on the ground, John slowly made his way to the woman with the water-phobic baby. "Psst, lady! It's going to rain! The weatherman said it's going to be severe! It's not going to stop for weeks and the whole country is going to be flooded! You're only hope for survival is to get onto an ark with a bunch of unbathed hillbillies! RUN!"  
  
"NO! NO! NOT THE HILLBILLIES! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" It worked. She started running around the store screaming as loud as she could.  
  
John crawled over to the man who was afraid of the sky. "Hey, you're right. The sky IS falling! But did you know that the ground is also falling?"  
  
"The.the.ground?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not all. You're Mom is falling, too!"  
  
"MOMMY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" The man joined the lady in running around and screaming.  
  
John slowly went from customer to customer telling more tall tales until eventually every one of them was running around in terror. Then he ran out of the store.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James Blond  
  
James Blond had arrived at the Superstore and was about to enter through the back entrance when a small kid ran out. "What are you doing here?" James asked. "There's an armed and dangerous fugitive inside!"  
  
The kid smiled. "Don't worry, I've already taken care of the problem"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flammable The Cannibal  
  
"What.what's going on here? Calm down or I'll shoot! CALM DOWN!" Flammable was annoyed by the sudden panic of the customers. "I SAID CALM DOWN!"  
  
"You can't tell us what to do!" One of them said.  
  
"YEAH! LET'S GET HIM!" Shouted another.  
  
The customers tackled Flammable and started kicking him as hard as they could.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Surelock Homes  
  
The Chief of Police, Surelock Homes was surprised by the sudden uprising of the customers inside the store but he didn't mind it, though. Capturing Flammable would be a lot easier now.  
  
"Alright guys, let's go in." Surelock led the way as the Police Officers ran into the store. It took 15 minutes to pull all the customers off. When they were all gone, they helped Flammable up off the ground.  
  
Flammable had two black eyes, a broken arm, a broken leg and for some strange reason, a really bad wedgie.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney and you DEFINITELY have the right to a shower, because right now you sure don't smell very good."  
  
Surelock handcuffed Flammable and put him into a police car. "I'M SORRY! THEY TOLD ME TO DO IT! THIS WASN'T MY FAULT!" Flammable shouted.  
  
"That's enough, Flammable. It's time for you to go back to jail now." Surelock said, as he got into the car.  
  
"CLAREEEESE! DON'T WORRY! I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU, HONEY!" 


	4. Team Sprocket's Heist

Team Sprocket  
  
"WE DID IT! WE DID IT, KRAMES! IT WORKED!"  
  
"I think we deserve a vacation for this, Betty!"  
  
"No, we deserve two!"  
  
"I'll make the reservations."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James Blond  
  
"So, who are you, anyway?" James asked.  
  
"My name's John, how about you?" The kid said.  
  
"The name's Blond, James Blond."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Blond."  
  
"Likewise, John... So, what were you doing here today?"  
  
"I heard that Flammable had escaped and I wanted to he -  
  
WHOA! WHAT IS THAT?" John asked, suddenly looking at the sky.  
  
James looked up too and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. About a 100 feet above where him and John stood were 5 pieces of a giant golden cookie, all hanging from a cluster of huge hot air balloons.  
  
"That's the giant cookie that was supposed to be transported to the museum today!" John shouted.  
  
A light clicked on inside of James's head. "That's it! It all makes sense now!"  
  
"What do you mean?" John asked, confused.  
  
"Don't you get it? How do you think all of Pellet Town's Police officers got to the Cereal Superstore so fast after Flammable arrived?"  
  
"They must have gotten a tip about where he was going to strike first..."  
  
"Exactly, John! And the person who tipped the police off must've tipped the C EYE A off, too!"  
  
"But who?"  
  
"Remember what Flammable said before he got into the police car?"  
  
"Yeah, he said, 'I'm sorry! They told me to do it! This wasn't my fault!'"  
  
James nodded. "The only people who would have known that Flammable was going to strike the Superstore had to be the people who told him to do it!"  
  
"So, it must've been the people that helped Flammable escape! Why would anyone go to all this trouble, though?"  
  
"It was all a distraction! The whole Pellet Town police force was supposed to escort the semi trucks that were transporting the cookie to the museum, but instead they were at the Superstore trying to stop Flammable... That left all the cookie pieces wide open to robbery from above!"  
  
James smiled as he watched the same light click on in John's head.  
  
"We have to follow them, James!"  
  
"Let's go!" 


	5. Mansion Infiltration

Team Sprocket  
  
"When we get back to the HQ, how are we going to guard the cookie?"  
  
"I've got that all figured out, Krames. I've hired some of the Ex-Men to do it."  
  
"The Ex-Men? Aren't they the wanna-be supervillans? You could've at least gotten some real ones!"  
  
"Yes, but they are very good wanna-be supervillans. Don't worry Krames, nothing will get by them!"  
  
"I hope you're right, Betty..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John Dough And James Blond  
  
"James... Do you think they're almost there?" John and James had been running after the hot air balloons for an hour and John was ready to collapse. But as if they were answering for James, the balloons all came to a sudden stop in midair above an old mansion.  
  
"Hey, that's the Peridian Mansion! It was abandoned a few years ago because it's supposedly haunted!" John shouted, with a look of surprise.  
  
John and James watched as a hatch on the roof in the middle of the Mansion opened and the Hot Air Balloons one by one each went through it, landing inside.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan, John. I'll go inside through the front and I want you to get in through the back door. We'll meet in the middle of the mansion."  
  
"Good luck, James."  
  
"Same to you, John."  
  
And with that, they parted, each going their separate ways.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James Blond  
  
James walked to the front door and tried to open it. To his surprise, it wasn't locked. A little nervous, he walked inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, looking around. He was inside of a small square room with a single door straight across from the entrance. "Anybody here?"  
  
"Ah am!" Said a deep voice from behind the door.  
  
"Mind if I use your bathroom?"  
  
The door opened and a large metallic robot that looked like a human skeleton walked into the room, joining James.  
  
"Who are you?" James asked, eyeing the robot.  
  
"Ah am the Dahnceinator. To leave the room ahlive, you must beat me in a dahncing cahntest."  
  
The lights dimmed and a disco ball slowly lowered out of the ceiling.  
  
"Prepah to be dahnceinated"  
  
The robot started doing the mashed potato and James knew that it was going to be one long day.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John Dough  
  
John ran to the back door and he saw that an old man in a pirate outfit was sitting in front of it.  
  
"Arrr ye matey! What you be doing here? Arrr..."  
  
"I need to get inside."  
  
"ARRR! Nobody gets by me until they can answer me riddle. Arrr!"  
  
"Ok... That sounds easy enough." John was very good at riddles.  
  
"Arrr! Pete and Repeat were sitting in a boat. Pete fell off. Arrr, who be left?"  
  
"That's easy! Repeat!"  
  
"Arrr! Pete and Repeat were sitting in a boat. Pete fell off. Arrr, who be left?"  
  
"I said, Repeat!"  
  
"Arrr! Pete and Repeat were sitting in a boat. Pete fell off. Arrr, who be left?"  
  
"Sir, can't you hear me? Repeat!"  
  
"Arrr! Pete and Repeat were sitting in a boat. Pete fell off. Arrr, who be left?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James Blond  
  
The robot and James were still dancing, each one successfully managing to beat the other one's moves each time.  
  
"You're pretty good for a robot!" James said, as he finished doing the Napoleon.  
  
"You will be Dahncinated!" The robot shouted. It got on the floor and started spinning on it's head at an extremely high speed, sticking out it's middle fingers at James the whole time.  
  
"The New Yorker, eh? I didn't know robots could do that one!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John Dough  
  
"REPEAT IS LEFT!!!"  
  
"Arrr! Pete and Repeat were sitting in a boat. Pete fell off. Arrr, who be left?"  
  
"YOU STUPID PIRATE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? REPEAT IS LEFT!!!"  
  
"Arrr! Pete and Repeat were sitting in a boat. Pete fell off. Arrr, who be left?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James Blond  
  
"Time to end this!" James grabbed a bucket of dirt that was sitting in a corner of the room and dumped it on the floor in front of the robot. Then he started break dancing in it, covering himself with dirt, from head to toe. After a few minutes of this James got up and said, "That's what I call Dirty Dancing! Beat that!"  
  
The robot looked dazed. After a few minutes, it finally spoke. "You have beaten me, human. You may pass."  
  
Without another word, James walked by the robot and went through the door, going deeper inside the mansion.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John Dough  
  
"REPEAT!!! REPEAT, REPEAT, REPEAT, REPEAT!!!"  
  
"Arrr! Pete and Repeat were sitting in a boat. Pete fell off. Arrr, who be left?"  
  
"YOU #$@$ ^#$%#@ @#$#@# #@@#$!!! REPEAT IS LEFT!!! NOW LET ME IN!"  
  
"Arrr! Pete and Repeat were sitting in a boat. Pete fell off. Arrr, who be left?"  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHH!" John finally had enough. He punched the pirate, knocking him to the ground and walked inside the mansion.  
  
"Arrr! Get back here matey! ARRR! When I get up I'll make you walk the plank! Arrr! Hello? C'mon matey, could you at least help me up? ARRR! Hello? Anyone? HELP ME! ARRR! I've fallen and I can't get up!" 


	6. Mortal Kombat

James Blond  
  
The next room James entered was the same size as the last one, but it was filled from wall to wall with toys, toys and more toys. In a corner on the far side of the room sat a little kid, probably 4 years old, smashing two toy trucks into each other. The kid, not surprisingly, was sitting in front of the door that James needed to go through next.  
  
"Do you like donuts?" The kid asked as James walked closer.  
  
"Why, yes I do! I LOVE donuts, actually!"  
  
"What's your favorite kind?" The kid's stomach grumbled.  
  
"Oh, I love EVERY kind! Glazed, walnut, sprinkled,"  
  
The kid's stomach grumbled again. "Mmmm, sprinkles." He said.  
  
"pecan, peanut butter, frosted and powdered are my favorites!"  
  
The kid's stomach grumbled really loud this time. "You're making me hungry. I don't think you'll like me when I'm hungry." The kid started trembling.  
  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mea - YIKES!" The kid was slowly turning yellow and growing to be as tall as James. "Are you all right?" James asked, shocked. The kid didn't reply, instead he continued transforming. His stomach started to grow bigger and bigger until it was bulging against his T-Shirt, his hair started falling out until there were only a few left, his pants turned blue and his T-Shirt turned white and grew a collar.  
  
James looked at him and realized that he had just transformed into a real- life cartoon.  
  
"Mmmm... Donuts..." The kid said, drooling. He started walking towards James. "I want donuts... I must have donuts..."  
  
"I don't have any donuts," James started, slowly backing away. "but I do have sprinkles! Look! They're right over there!"  
  
It worked - the kid turned around, and James took the opportunity to run out of the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John Dough  
  
John ran through the mansion, quickly going from room to room. He, unlike James, wasn't encountering any trouble. Well, at least not until he reached the arena.  
  
When John walked into the room he noticed that it was set up to look like a gladiator coliseum, with stands surrounding a large wide open area.  
  
John started walking towards the door on the other side of the room when an Onix fell from the ceiling with a ground shaking crash.  
  
"Yes! I've been wanting an Onix!" John said, smiling. "Go, Dragonite!"  
  
Dragonite came out of his Pokéball and awaited John's order. "Hyper Beam!"  
  
Dragonite quickly charged up and hit the Onix with a very powerful Hyper Beam right on its head.  
  
The Onix, enraged, charged at Dragonite and tackled it into the stands.  
  
"Get up Dragonite! Use Slam!"  
  
Dragonite got to it's feet and charged right back at the Onix, sending it flying across the room.  
  
"Great! Now slam him again!"  
  
Dragonite flew straight into the Onix and slammed it into the wall.  
  
The Onix's eyes turned red. It turned towards Dragonite and tackled him to the center of the arena. The Onix then slithered over to a nearby pile of boulders and rapidly threw them at Dragonite, each one hitting harder than the last.  
  
John knew his Dragonite had taken enough damage. "Dragonite, return!"  
  
The Onix stared at John, patiently awaiting it's next opponent.  
  
"Blastoise, go!" Blastoise flew out of his Pokéball and roared. He was ready for battle.  
  
"Water Gun!"  
  
Blastoise shot a powerful blast of water that knocked the Onix to the ground.  
  
"Good! Now Tackle it!"  
  
Blastoise charged at the Onix, but at the last moment it dodged and the attack missed. Before John could give another command, the Onix started tightly wrapping itself around Blastoise. Tighter and tighter it squeezed, until Blastoise was at the point of fainting.  
  
"Try Biting it!"  
  
Blastoise did as it was told, but the Onix's rock body made it impossible to do an effective Bite attack.  
  
The Onix turned its massive head towards Blastoise and started to Screech. This gave John an idea.  
  
"Blastoise! Use Water Gun to shoot water into it's mouth!"  
  
John's idea worked. The attack caught the Onix off guard and it reluctantly released its grip on Blastoise as it slithered away, trying to recover.  
  
"Skull Bash it from behind!"  
  
Blastoise lowered its head and charged at the Onix with all it's might. The attack hit the Onix hard and knocked it to the ground.  
  
"Now finish it off with a Hydro Pump!"  
  
The attack dealt the final blow to the Onix and knocked it unconcious.  
  
John reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokéball. "I hope this works." He said, as he threw the ball at Onix.  
  
It shook once...It shook twice... 


	7. Junk Food Diet

James Blond  
  
James finally arrived at the center of the mansion. Without hesitation he opened the final door and walked inside.  
  
"So, you're the intruder... You must be really clever to get past the Ex- Men." Said a voice somewhere ahead of James.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, trying to see in the darkened room.  
  
The lights turned on and James could see the five cookie pieces neatly stacked on top of each other, and two people wearing black jumpsuits with a red "S" standing on top of them.  
  
"I, am Krames and this is my partner in crime, Betty."  
  
"We're Team Sprocket!" Betty said.  
  
"You're the infamous Team Sprocket? I've been trying to find you for months!"  
  
"Yes, we are... Now, I'm guessing that you're here for the cookie pieces, correct?" Krames asked.  
  
"Well, um, yeah..."  
  
Betty smiled and pulled out a small remote control. "We won't let you have it that easily!" She flipped a switch on the remote. "Jigglycreampuff, GO!"  
  
A small, really fat, robotic Jigglypuff walked into the room through a door on the other side.  
  
"This is Jigglycreampuff... We built her last night! What do you think?"  
  
James's eyes widened. He wasn't sure how he'd escape this time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John Dough  
  
The Pokéball stopped shaking. John jumped up and down out of excitement. "YES! I finally have an Onix!"  
  
Suddenly, from somewhere nearby, he heard a shout for help.  
  
"I better get going." John said to himself.  
  
John ran through the door on the other side of the arena, and realized that he had finally made it to the center of the mansion. But, unlike James, John decided to be a little more careful about entering the final room.  
  
He opened the door a little and peeked inside.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James Blond  
  
The Jigglycreampuff started walking towards James.  
  
"I hope you like junk food!" Betty pushed a button on the remote and a hatch on Jigglycreampuff's head opened. A cannon raised out of the opening and aimed itself at James. "Have some popcorn!"  
  
A ball shot out of the cannon and hovered above James's head. A second later it opened, dumping popcorn all over him.  
  
"HELP! THEY'RE SHOOTING JUNK FOOD AT ME! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John Dough  
  
John knew he needed to do something right away. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.  
  
"Yes, hello Berry. I need your help. Yeah, uh huh. Come right away."  
  
John hung up and waited. A minute later, his good friend, Berry Zinger appeared right in front of him.  
  
"Hello, John! I teleported here as fast as I could!"  
  
"Teleported?"  
  
"Well, I am an alien, you know..."  
  
"Oh, really? Cool. Well, anyways, my friend in there needs help. He's attempting to fight a killer junk food robot. You know what to do."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James Blond  
  
"Now it's time for the Emm & Emms!"  
  
"AHHH!" James ducked just in time. The Emm & Emms barely missed him.  
  
The door opened behind James and a tall man with gray hair walked in. "Time out!" He said. All of the fighting immediately stopped.  
  
"I think you all need a Final Word. You see, all of you are fighting. Why? For a giant cookie? That's what's wrong with today's world. There are things more important than cookies. Like bunny rabbits and little puppies. In fact, I want all of you to go out and buy little puppies after this. Sure, they may be messy, but they are so darn CUTE! Whenever you're feeling down, whether it's because your goldfish died from farting in the water too much, or if you just watched a deadly video that will give you diarrhea for seven days, little puppies can always cheer you up. So, I hope you've all learned an important lesson from today's events: Cute little puppies make the world go 'round."  
  
Betty and Krames were really moved by Berry's words - they were both crying like little babies.  
  
"That's...So...Touching..." Betty sobbed.  
  
"Betty, I don't wanna steal the cookie anymore... Let's leave it behind and get some of those little puppies instead."  
  
"Yeah, I agree with you Krames. Let's go." And with that, they both left the room. 


	8. Lifestyles Of The Rich And The Famous

Julia Bobberts  
  
"It's a great day in Pellet Town history! The Famous Giant Golden Cookie Statue that was stolen earlier today has been recovered by C EYE A Agent James Blond and Pellet Town Youth, John Dough. Plans have already been made to attempt transporting it to the Pellet Town museum again later today.  
  
"The Chips Of Soy cookie factory, the people who originally made the cookie, has decided to reward the two heroes with one million dollars, each.  
  
"This is Julia Bobberts reporting live from the Peridian Mansion. Good night!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John Dough  
  
This was the best day in John's life. He made a good friend, stopped three of the world's most infamous villains and saved a valuable Can'toe island statue.  
  
John smiled. He was now rich and famous - something that he never thought could happen in only one day. 


End file.
